A New Life
by iwillgodownwiththisship3825
Summary: She was just trying to start over. A new place. Some new friends. A new life. Nothing to worry about except the full moon. After all she went through… she just wanted to get away. But could she ever get away from the pain? Without having to go through more?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue:

_A pretty 12 year old girl was sitting in the living room reading a magazine, waiting for her mother to get off the phone. Today was actually her 12__th__ birthday, she and her mom were going to do some shopping to celebrate. Her father had walked out on them when she was five and her 24 year old brother , Christopher, was away at college, getting ready to graduate. She was sure that this day would be perfect._

_Thirty minutes later her mom still wasn't ready so she decided to go upstairs and watch some TV. Only five minutes later, did she hear a crash and her mother screaming her name. "Arielle! RUN!" She was far too frightened to think… let alone run. Before she could stop herself, she was running down the stairs to check on her mom. When she got there a man with a mask was holding her mother at gunpoint. "Arielle! I said to run! Get out of here", her mother yelled. Arielle had to make up her mind fast. Run or fight and save her mother. When she made up her mind, she started running to the kitchen. She quickly went to the drawer and pulled out a large knife. Just when she went to turn around, she heard a gunshot._

_Not even a moment later, she ran into the living room to see her mother on the ground with a gunshot wound in her chest. Before she knew what was happening, the same man came from behind her and threw her to the floor. She screamed as she went flying, not from pain but from fright, from despair, from the trauma. A second later she was on the floor with her attacker charging at her. Without realizing she brought her hands to cover her and found herself holding a knife. Only then did she remember she had a weapon. But before she could use it, she felt a fist come in contact with her face. After many punches and kicks, her attacker left her there and started to walk away. "NO!" she thought, "I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Running on pure anger and adrenaline, she lifted herself up and run at the man, swiftly plunging the knife in the man's back. Time seemed to slow as the man fell to the ground with a thud._

_A few minutes went by and he still didn't move, it was then when Arielle decided; he was dead. She looked around and her eyes rested on her mother's body. She fell to her knees with tears running down her cheeks. She crawled over to her mother and shook her, trying to wake her. "Mom! Mom wake up! Please! Please wake up! PLEASE!" she fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically, cradling her mother's body in her arms. "I'm sorry." She kept whispering, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Still crying she lied her mother's body on the ground and walked over to the phone, quickly dialing 911. "Hello? Please help my house was just broken into….my mom she got shot….. she's not breathing please help! Please! Okay I'm at 85657 East Desert Drive. Please hurry!"_

_After nearly 25 minutes police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances arrived. The first thing the cops noticed was the door broken in and a small teenage girl sitting on the front steps. The cops gasped when they got close to her. Her hair was a messed, she was covered in blood, and she was completely bruised up and bleeding. The first police officer walked up to her slowly "What happened here miss?" It was several seconds before she answered. "My house… some guy broke in… please my mom… help my mom." She begged as she motioned them inside. They quickly went in and were horrified at what they saw. A woman bleeding on the floor… a man on the ground with a knife in his back… things broken everywhere… and blood all over the place. One officer quickly snapped out of his trance and called the paramedics in. "EMT! EMT! Needed!" he shouted. Quickly many more people came in with a stretcher and ran to her mother. While the officers went to the beat up girl. "Listen miss" he said gently, "We are going to need to know what happened here." He paused "What's your name?"_

"_Arielle" she said softly "Arielle Selipion"_

_After that everything went by in a haze. Her brother was contacted… shortly after they pronounced her mom dead. The police questioned her, she told them everything, and after they got the man's body and sent it to the coroner's office, they told her that she had to go to the police station. The entire ride there was silent and after more police questioned her, Arielle was silent. The other officers tried to ask her if she wanted anything to eat, if she was thirsty, if she needed something to do, but all she did was nod her head no. She didn't want anything to eat or drink or to do. All she wanted was her mother back. Soon the pain and sadness and anger over whelmed her and she did the only thing she could think to do. She cried._

_**6 years later**_

Arielle thought of that day as she drove down a road… the day that everything was taken away from her. Shortly after the the police questioned her there was trial… even though the man wasn't there. He may have been dead, but he was still a murderer. The trial ended with the man, Ryan Hopkins his name was, getting charged with murder and Arielle leaving to go live with her brother. She remembered how Christopher freaked out that day, partly because his mother was dead and partly because his sister had killed someone. It was then that he told her about the curse. How the werewolf gene ran in their family… and how she had activated it. After that was said Arielle couldn't breathe… she was actually going to be a werewolf. That month was her first transformation… her brother helped her through it and now she just had to chain herself up every month and pray to god that she didn't kill anyone. The transformations barely even hurt anymore.

She thought about how it took six years to convince her brother to let her go finish her senior year in high school somewhere else. She smiled as she thought that maybe she could finally be a somewhat normal girl…even if she was a werewolf. She laughed to herself as she thought about the fact that avenging her mother's death had brought this to herself. But that didn't matter. That was six years ago. Now she was eight teen. And ready to start over and start a new life. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she passed a large sign. She smiled to herself and whispered, "Welcome to Mystic Falls."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Author's note: Wow, so that was my first chapter of my first fanfic(: I'm pretty proud of myself(: So anyway in case you were wondering, this fic is placed mid-season 3 and the other characters will most likely show up next chapter… so yeah on with the show**

_Arielle POV:_

Wow. I can't believe I'm actually here… I can actually start over. This is where I can start my new life. It only took six years to convince my brother to let me come here. Please… please just let this help me be a normal girl. Why can't my mom be alive… she would help encourage me to get through to this… that's it… I need to stop thinking about her… she's gone… and it's all because of _me_. Okay.. okay… I need to pull over or something.

_Normal POV_

Five minutes later Arielle was pulled over on the side of a bridge looking at a beautiful river. She had the looming feeling in her stomach that something bad had happened here… something _really _bad. At the same time the river reminded her of her mother. She was starting to get the feeling that she would never really get over her mother's death. Letting her mind drift back to her old life, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She started crying as she said the prayer her brother taught her. "Into paradise...may the angels...lead you." She kept whispering. She had learned over the years that this prayer helped her keep her emotions in check. After saying the prayer a few more times, she was finally able to stop crying. After about 10 minutes she finally turned and walked back to her car and started driving again.

About twenty minutes later she finally arrived at her new home. She smiled softly to herself as she realized she could finally start over… She could officially begin her new life. She started bringing in the boxes and suitcases she had and in no time she was done. Finally things started to sink in… she was finally free.

_**One day later**_

At about 7 am she woke up, looked at the calendar, and sighed… it was only a week till the next full moon. Meaning she would have to add searching for a new place to transform to her schedule. She looked at the time and gasped. "_7:30?!" _she thought, _"Crap! I spent that much time day dreaming?! Ugh… I need to stop doing that!" _Quickly jumping out of bed and running to her closet she searched until she found something that she could wear. Throwing on a white lace tank top, black jacket, and jeans, she went to do her hair. After finally getting ready, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. _"Okay Arielle" _she thought, "_It's only your first day…. In a brand new town… nothing to worry about." _She mentally paused, _"…Right? Great! Now I worry myself! Okay, calm down everything's going to be fine." _She kept thinking good thoughts until she finally came to the turn and pulled into the school parking lot. She gathered her things and taking one last look at the picture of her family on her dashboard, she got out. _"This is for you mom" _She thought as she walked to the school, _"The safe, normal life you always wanted me to have." _ Finally stopping in front of the school she sighed. _"well this it" _she kept thinking, _"It's now or never." _

**Author's Note 1: I know… not a very good chapter… but in the next one, she meets the gang (Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, etc.). Yay! Can't Wait!**

**Author's Note 2: This chapter is dedicated to Quinn West, R.I.P. You were so young and didn't deserve to die like that. I know we didnt know eachother that well… but you were still an amazing person… as said in this chapter, "Into paradise...may the angels...lead you." RIP Quinn.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the last chapter, I know it wasn't that good, but I'm hoping this one is at least a little better (Arielle finally meets our favorite group of people ;)) also, I don't really know the characters schedules or teachers (besides Alaric) so, I'm sorry if It's wrong. Anyway, enjoy! (: **

**Disclaimer (just realizing I forgot this): I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters: I only own Arielle (:**

**Arielle POV**

I was walking down the halls… _lost_. Of course, just my luck. I get _lost_ on the first day before I even get my class schedule. I stopped, looked around, and sighed before starting to walk again with just one thought floating through my mind _'I have no idea where I am'_… at least that was what was in my mind before I somehow ran right into someone… now the only thought in my head was _'I need to stop day dreaming!'. _ Seeing a hand reach down, I grabbed it appreciatively and heaved myself up. When I looked up, I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair smiling. I smiled back and, letting my manners kick in, said "Thanks and sorry about that, it was all my fault."

**Caroline POV**

I was on my way to my first class, science; I had this class alone so I was walking by myself. I turned another corner and saw a really pretty girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was looking around like she was lost, I decided since I didn't really want to go to class, I would go see if I could help. I was walking up to her when I noticed she seemed distracted, suddenly I we both ran into each other. Luckily since I was a vampire, I used my reflexes to get up quickly and reach a hand down to help her.

When I pulled her up I was just about to speak when she spoke up first. "Thanks and sorry about that, it was all my fault." She said with a small laugh. I smiled at the happiness yet nervousness coming from her. "Oh, it's all right, besides you seem a little distracted anyways" I said. She smiled and laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of my first day here." She said then paused, "I'm sorry I'm being rude, I'm Arielle" she said as she reached out her hand. I shook her hand and laughed "I'm Caroline." I said and paused, remembering why I came to her in the first place. "Do you need some help? You look a little lost." I asked trying not to sound rude. She laughed and with a smile she replied "Actually yes, do you know where the front office is?" I smiled and told her where to go. "Thanks, I almost thought I would be lost all day." She said as I looked at the clock and noticed the bell about to ring. "Oh it's fine. I've got to go, but I'll see you later" I said as I started to walk away. She smiled and waved as she walked away also. _'Wow' _I thought _'She seemed cool, I should introduce her to the others' _Suddenly I heard the bell go off _'Oh crap! I'm late!'_ I thought as I finally reached the science room door.

**Normal POV**

'_Weird' _Arielle thought as she walked to the office. _'I'm usually not that outgoing'. _It was true though. Before her mom died she was always loud and making everybody laugh from her amount of energy, but after that night at the police office, she had become very quiet and withdrawn. Not really speaking unless she really knew who she was talking to. Christopher had always wondered what actually made her become like this, but just figured it was from the trauma of seeing her mother die in front of her. Arielle had always been a sensitive girl but after the break in and her mom dying, she always seemed to be on high alert of letting people know the real her.

She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts by the voice of the secretary. "Can I help you Miss?" She asked in a gentle voice. Arielle answered with a smile, "Umm, yes my name is Arielle, I need my class schedule." The woman typed something in on her computer and looked back up at Arielle, "Arielle Selipion?" she asked as Arielle nodded she typed something else in and walked out of the room. Arielle waited for a few minutes till the secretary came back in holding a piece of paper. "Alright here is your schedule, so you need anyone to show you to your classes?" she asked handing her the paper. Arielle smiled as she shook her head. "It's fine I can find them, but thanks for your help." she said as she waved and started to walk away. The secretary gave a small wave back and smiled, "If you need any help, come see me." Arielle smiled and walked out the door. She looked down at her schedule and started walking to her class. _'Hmm.' _She thought, _'Science.'_

**Caroline POV**

I was sitting at my table not really listening to the teacher explain the lab we were going to do. My partner is sick today to I'm working alone. I was working on getting my supplies when the door opened. "Hi, sorry I'm late" I heard a familiar voice say "This is my first day and I kind of got lost." I turned around to see the girl I had bumped into earlier, Arielle. "Oh it's fine" our science teacher, Ms. Cannae, said "You may work with Caroline for today" As she said this I let out a sigh a relief, I wouldn'tbe alone for this class, and better yet, someone I knew… or at least _relatively _knew.

**One Hour Later- Caroline POV**

Eventually the class was over and as it turns out, Arielle was actually _really _good at science. We ended up getting an A on the lab. Anyways, I was walking out of the classroom, to go meet Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler when I saw Arielle staying to clean up the science room. I was a little confused considering this was the seniors' free period… shouldn't she be with her friends? I suddenly realized she was brand new here, she didn't _have_ any friends. So as I walked up to her, I decided to introduce her to mine. "Hey" I said as I came up to her, "Do you want to come meet my friends?" She remained silent as if thinking it out very carefully in her head. She hesitated as she started to speak, "Umm… I don't think that's the best- "Oh come on!" I said, interrupting her, "You'll love them!" With that said, I started dragging her out of the classroom.

**Arielle POV**

Before I could protest, Caroline started to drag me out of classroom. She pretty much kept pulling me until a small group came into view. As Caroline saw them, she started to slow down. She finally stopped in front of them and they turned around to see us. I noticed that there was four of them; a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes, a dark skinned girl with brown hair and eyes, a boy with tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Caroline" the blonde boy greeted, and paused as glanced at me, "Who's this?" he asked. "Guys" Caroline started, "This is Arielle, today is her first day in Mystic Falls." She smiled as she pointed to the girl with dark brown hair, "That is Elena." She paused and pointed to the dark skinned girl, "That is Bonnie" she smiled over at the tan boy, "That is Tyler, my boyfriend" as she was saying this, using my werewolf nose, I could smell a weird smell from him, sort of _wolfy. _Though I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind, I mean it was impossible right? Caroline moved her hand and pointed to the dark haired boy "That is Jeremy, Elena's brother. And finally that is Matt." She said pointing to the blonde boy.

"Hi" Elena said as she smiled, "Your name is Arielle right?" I nodded and looked to the ground; it's kind of a habit of mine… I guess I'm a little bit shy. Bonnie laughed and looked over to me "You don't talk much do you?" she asked, I shrugged and kept my gaze to the ground. I noticed Elena was about to say something else when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Christopher. I looked back up at them and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, but I have to take this." They all nodded as Jeremy spoke up, "We can wait for you if you want" he said. I shook my head and smiled lightly, "It's fine, I'll just catch up with you guys later." "Well ok then, We'll see you later" Bonnie smiled. I nodded and pulled out my phone, starting to walk away. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Tyler staring at me strangely.

I pulled my phone to my ear and started talking to my brother. "Hello?" I said, slightly confused; he usually didn't call me just randomly. "Hey little sister." I heard my brother say "What's up?" I looked at my phone puzzled, he definitely didn't call just to ask; what's up. "What's this about Chris? You know I'm in school." I said getting right to the point. "Okay, okay well you know how you moved to Mystic Falls right?" he asked. "No really?" I said with sarcasm in my tone. It was his fault for asking a stupid question. "No need for the sarcasm, just wanted to tell you that you're not the only werewolf there." He said with annoyance. I paused for a second taking in what he actually said, "Wait, what? There are more of me?" To say I was shocked, was an understatement. "Yes, there is so keep your eyes peeled and nose always smelling. You might want to know who these other wolves are." As he said this, I sighed, "Okay Chris. I'll be on the lookout." "Okay, bye Ari." He said using my nickname. "Later Bro." I said hanging up.

Throughout that entire conversation, I kept thinking about that scent that I got from Tyler. As I started to think about it more, I started to think more and more. _'Is Tyler like me, is he a werewolf?'_

**A Few Minutes Earlier- Tyler POV**

I was talking to Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt when I saw Caroline dragging a girl over to us. I smiled as she stopped in front of us grinning. "Hey Caroline" Matt said and paused when he saw the other girl "Who's this?" I was curious too. I suddenly started get a weird scent from the girl… I couldn't quite place it. "Guys" Caroline started, snapping me out of my thoughts, "This is Arielle, today is her first day in Mystic Falls." She said still smiling. While she started introducing us, I was still getting that scent from Arielle. _'What is that?' _I couldn't stop thinking. I had only smelt that a handful of times, mainly just around other werewolves—_'Wait,' _I thought _'Is she a werewolf?' _ She didn't exactly seem like she was part of a pack but she had such a distinctive scent. She, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie started talking right when a phone went off. A few moments later Arielle said took out her phone and looked a little shocked before talking again "I have to take this" she said softly. Jeremy offered to wait for her but she declined saying that she would just see us later. As she walked off, I got the strange smell again and couldn't help but stare at her confused. She looked over her shoulder and I think she saw the look on my face because she walked away quickly. I started thinking about the way the smelt and got more and more confused. _'Arielle couldn't be a werewolf… could she?' _I paused and shook my head. _'No… there's no way…I must have been smelling things.' _I thought as I laughed slightly, _'Yeah… just smelling things…'_

**Author's Note: So yeah there's that chapter… hope it makes up for the last one. This has been my longest so far… over 2,000 words. Anyways the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or the next day because I'm on winter break and have too much time on my hands. Well on that note, see ya next chapter(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspision Rises

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I expected, I was having some bad writers block. Well anyways on with the chapter(:**

**XxX**

**Arielle POV**

After free period ended, I had History with Mr. Saltzman. Alone. But it really didn't matter. I was hardly paying attention anyways. My mind was stuck on the conversation I had with Christopher earlier. Well that and the smell I was getting from Tyler. _'Could Tyler really be a werewolf?' _was the main thought going through my brain. And I wasn't sure if I should be excited or scared about this. I mean if he is a werewolf I wouldn't be alone, right? But then again he wouldn't be the first werewolf to hate simply because I wasn't part of a pack. _'What are you worrying about Arielle?' _I thought as I let out a small laugh, _'Chances are he's not even a werewolf… probably just the move messing with my mind… and my nose' _I thought as I heard the bell go off.

I gathered my stuff and went to get up when I heard the teacher call my name. "Wait! Arielle! Can I speak to you for a second?" I heard as I was making my way to the door. _'Crap!' _I mentally cursed myself. _'Please don't let this be about the day dreaming… he wouldn't be the first person that noticed it.' _I thought as I walked to his desk. "Umm… yes?" I hesitantly answered. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed distracted." He said as I again mentally cursed myself. "Uh… yeah it's just the move and first day jitters I guess." I said as I laughed nervously. At this he chuckled. "Are you sure? It seems like you have a lot more on your mind than 'first day jitters'" he said still laughing slightly. I sighed, _'Am I really that transparent?' _I thought to myself. "Look I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he said as he paused "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed to talk, you can talk to me." He said smiling. "Ok, thanks Mr. Saltzman." I replied as I started to walk away but paused. I couldn't help but feel that he knew what he was talking about… could he help me with this problem… obviously I couldn't tell him I was a werewolf but maybe he could help.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman?" I asked as he turned back to me. "Yes?" he answered. "Um… what do you do when you think you know something about someone but they don't know that you know and you're not even sure if it's true or not." I said in a rush. As I expected he looked very confused. "I'm sorry, what?" he said hesitantly. "Well I have this friend." I said and paused as he nodded his head telling me to keep going. "And I know something about them but they don't know that I know." I continued pausing again. "Okay" he said nodding his head "Keep going." He said as I nodded. "But I'm not even sure if it's true… I mean it could just be the move messing with my head." I finished and looked back to him. He looked like he actually knew what I was talking about. "Well" he started "I would think the first thing to do would be to see if this 'thing'" he said while putting air quotes around _thing_ "is true or not, then go from there."

When he said this, my face light up. _'Of course!' _I thought _'Why didn't I think of that!' _I smiled as I ran for the door. "Thanks Mr. Saltzman!" I called over my shoulder. "No problem!" I heard him shout from the classroom. I laughed and continued to my next class, when I heard the bell ring. _'Oh crap!' _I thought as I started running faster.

**Alaric POV**

'_Ok, what was that about?' _I thought as Arielle ran off. Something tells me there is more to this girl than it seems. As these thoughts were still going through my I saw Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Tyler enter the classroom… of course they were the first ones to class. "Hey Guys!" I greeted them, "Hey Ric!" Elena smiled as the rest waved. "So Ric, have you met the new girl yet?" Bonnie asked me. "Yeah, actually I have, she seems like a nice girl." I replied as Stefan looked at us confused. "Wait new girl? What new girl?" he asked as other people started coming into the classroom. "Oh! That's right." Elena said as she laughed. "You weren't there when we met her earlier." she finished as I laughed. "Just take your seat Mr. Salvatore." I said as I started to teach the lesson.

It seemed like the class ended just as soon as it began. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing. Just as I was going to erase the board, Tyler came up to my desk.

**Tyler POV**

Throughout the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the smell I got from Arielle, and I knew the perfect person to help me with this. Alaric. "Hey Alaric, can I ask you something?" I said as I approached his desk. "Sure, what's up Tyler?" he replied. "Well, you know the new girl, Arielle right?" I asked as he chuckled, "I thought we discussed this earlier, yes I know her." He said. "Well I've been getting a weird feeling from her and I just wanted to ask if you could keep an eye on her." I said as he looked puzzled. "Wait, what? Why? What feeling were you getting from her Tyler?" Alaric asked. "Well" I started speaking a little more quiet, "I think she may be a _werewolf_." I replied. "Oh." He said as he paused. "I knew there was something more to her, so you just want me to watch her and see if she acts supernatural?" he asked almost unsure. "Yes." I replied. "Ok, well I guess I'll try… have you talked to the rest of the group about this?" he asked. "Actually, I was just about to do that." I said as I ran of throwing a quick "Thanks." Over my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" I called out as I saw the group walking down the hall. "I need to talk to you about Arielle." I said as I caught up to them. "What about her?" Elena asked confused. "Well I was getting a weird smell from her." I replied. "Really?" Bonnie said as she laughed "I liked her perfume." She said jokingly. "No. I mean I think she may be a werewolf." I said lowering my voice. They all looked at me shocked and I kept my face serious. "Why would she be a werewolf?" Elena questioned. "How should I know?" I replied. "I just got this smell from her… a very distinctive werewolf smell." I said as I paused. "Look guys, I'm just saying, we don't know if she's good or bad." I stopped as Stefan took over. "We should keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't work for Klaus." Stefan finished. "Exactly." I said.

"Well if you really think," Elena started. "We will watch out for her." Bonnie finished. "Hey Guys." Caroline greeted as she appeared, "What are we talking about?" she asked as I turned to Elena and Bonnie knowing they were in the next class together. "Can you guys catch her up?" I asked "I'm gotta get to class." "Sure." Elena replied as we went our separate ways.

**Stefan POV**

As I went to English, my mind wandered to the 'new girl' that everyone was talking about. _'Could she really be a werewolf?' _I thought _'Better question, could she really be working for Klaus?' _I thought as I went and sat at my desk. I had this class alone. So I could think about this girl during English. _'Could she be that much of a threat?' _was the last thing that went through my mind as the bell rang. Just when I was getting out my notebook, an unfamiliar girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

'_Is this the new girl?'_ I thought. I took this class as my chance to find out since she was ironically sat next to me. Just as the teacher started talking, I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey you're new here right?" I asked. "Uhh.. yeah I just moved here yesterday, my name's Arielle." She replied quietly "I'm Stefan" I told her as she smiled and tried to start listening to the teacher. I wasn't going to stop talking though, I need to know if she's a threat. "Oh… any family members with you?" I asked trying to get more information on her. "Um… no I'm actually living by myself." This I was kind of shocked by. "What about your parents?" I asked. "Nope, my dad walked out on my family when I was five and my mom died a few years ago." She said softly. _'Ok' _I thought, _'This girl is definitely hiding something.' _I can't tell what it is, but Arielle is hiding something, something big. _'I might have to keep an eye on this girl…' _I thought as the bell rang and she rushed out.

Since that was my last class, I started to head out when I saw Damon waiting for me. He saw me and smirked and waved… why was he waiting for me?

**Damon POV**

I was waiting outside the school for my brother when I saw him. I smirked and waved him over. "Why are you here Damon?" he asked as he reached me. "What?" I asked sounding innocent, "I can't come and surprise pick up my little brother?" "Damon…" Stefan trailed off knowing I was lying. "Ok" I started being honest, "I may have an idea to kill Klaus…" I started but trailed off seeing a beautiful girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Who is that?" I asked pointing to her. "Who?" Stefan asked as he saw where I was pointing to. "Oh, her, that's the new girl." He said but paused as noticed the look on my face. "Woah easy there, we might think she's a werewolf and that she's woking for Klaus." At this I looked over to him. "A werewolf?" I repeated as he nodded "Working for Klaus?" I asked as we got into the car and Stefan nodded again. "Well either way, she's hot." As we drove away I saw her look at me and I smirked. "Yep, pretty hot."

**Arielle POV**

Ok that last class was very weird why was that Stefan guy trying to pretty much question me? Oh well that was my last class of the day so at least I can go home and relax. As I was making my way to my car, I saw that Stefan guy talking to some other guy. Wait strike that thought, he was talking to some _gorgeous _guy. And by gorgeous, I mean GORGEOUS, from what I could see he had black hair, muscles, and a face like a god. As he got in the car I saw him look at me and I saw his ice blue eyes. I got into my car and just sat there for a second, while he was driving away, I had only one thought going through my mind; _Damn…_

**Author's Note: So yeah… that should give away what this story's pairing will be. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up… sorry… Oh and just saying, that this story is set in mid-season 3, but that might change, I will have the setting time decided by the next chapter. On that note… HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Have fun, eat a lot, and spend time with your family and friends… bye guys(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan Abrewing

**Author's Note: Ok this chapter is long overdue, but the chapters might be coming out slower than usual, I'm sorry but I just got put in a new foster home and my computer hours are limited. I'm sorry, but enjoy the next chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any characters. I only own Arielle(:**

* * *

Chapter 5: Plan Abrewing

**Normal POV**

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were on their way to the Mystic Grill to meet Tyler. They weren't quite sure what this "meeting" was about but they had a good feeling that it was about the new girl… and how she's a werewolf. About half way there, Elena brought up the question that was on everybody's mind.

"So do you guys really think that Arielle could be one of Klaus's minions?" she asked as they turned a corner.

"I honestly don't know." Caroline replied, "But if Tyler got a scent from her then we should definitely be careful, he is a hybrid after all." She continued as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well just because Tyler is a hybrid doesn't mean he's always right." Bonnie added, "I just think that we should be thinking about this logically. Does Arielle really seem like the girl to be a _werewolf_?" she asked.

"Well" Caroline started as they approached the grill, "No, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. Guys we can't handle anymore of Klaus's hybrids, so we need to be on our toes." She finished confidently

"Ok you two" Elena interrupted, "Let's just go see what Tyler wanted to talk to us about and focus on this later."

"Oh please Elena. Don't you think that's what this whole thing is about? Arielle?" Caroline said with sarcasm as they walked into the grill.

The moment the girls walked into the grill, they looked for Tyler. They wanted to get this over with and go back to tracking Klaus's next move.

"Of course, he's late, like always." Bonnie said as she shook her head and went to an empty table.

"Bonnie calm down we're probably just early." Elena said with a laugh as she and Caroline followed and sat down with her.

After a few minutes and many games of rock paper scissors, Tyler arrived. As he came and sat down the girls looked expectantly at him.

"What?" he asked questionably.

"What do you mean '_what_'?!" Bonnie asked incredulously. "You keep us waiting here because of this 'big, important' talk you planned" she continued angrily. "And you just come in and say '_WHAT'!_"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Elena said, trying to make peace.

"Whatever. Tyler you said you wanted to talk to us." Bonnie sighed, "So talk."

"I can't." Tyler started, "Not until Damon and Stefan get here."

"Talking about us?" Damon smirked as he and Stefan approached.

"Great…" Bonnie groaned, "Now I have to deal with you too."

"Oh Bonnie, no need to be so cruel." Damon said, pretending to be offended.

"When it comes to you," Bonnie paused, "I just _love _being 'harsh'.

"Stefan, Damon" Tyler interrupted, "Can you just sit down?"

"Whatever you say wolf boy." Damon said sarcastically as Tyler just shook his head. "Ok, now I wanted to talk about Arielle." Tyler started.

"Ugh… are we really still on this?" Bonnie interrupted, "We can't seriously still think that she is actually a _werewolf_?"

"Look Bonnie" Tyler started, "The scent I got from her, I have only smelt from other packs. I am certain she _is _a werewolf."

"And I am certain you have been spending too much time with other werewolves." Bonnie stated with sarcasm.

"Wow." Damon started, interrupting their argument, "As interesting as it is to see you too argue over the new girl, how about we get to business?" he finished with a smirk pointed at Bonnie.

"Sure" Bonnie said bitterly, "Right after you stop doing that stupid 'Eye Thing.' "

"You Guys!" Elena shouted, "This isn't about Damon's annoying _'eye thing' _or Tyler's social issues! We need to find a way to figure out whether or not Arielle's a werewolf!" she said whispering the 'werewolf' part.

"No we don't, because I am already positive she is one." Tyler said after Elena was done shouting. "Anyone else agree with me?" he asked as he looked around at the group.

"I do." Caroline said, speaking up for the first time, "If you smelt something, than I trust your senses." She said as she grabbed Tyler's hand.

"It just doesn't seem like she could have anything to do with this stuff." Bonnie said with a sad smile.

"I am just saying that I need proof, not just a _scent_." Elena stated.

"I'm going to need some proof too." Damon started seriously but then smirked, "If I'm going end up killing this girl because of her allegiance to Klaus, I would like to be _sure _that she is a werewolf."

"I don't know whether or not she is one." Stefan spoke up, "So I think we should simply do an experiment."

"Like what?" Caroline asked confusedly.

"I have an idea!" Bonnie said suddenly, "The full moon is tomorrow night, why don't we just watch her and see if she turns!"

"Well," Stefan began, "We don't know if she's a hybrid, if she is, then she won't turn unless it's willingly."

"Then just do that weird vampire thing when you look at the person to see if she's part vampire." Bonnie said irritably.

Everyone looked at each other as if pondering the plan and then looked back to Bonnie.

"I'm in." Tyler said.

"Me too." Elena smiled

"Count me in!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Ugh…" Damon groaned, "It's not like we have any other choice, so I guess I'm in too."

"Why not?" Stefan said as he smiled lightly.

"Alright then." Bonnie beamed. "Tomorrow, Stefan you have to do that looky thing and see if Arielle has vampire in her-"

"Wait!" Stefan interrupted her "Why do I have to do it?" he asked.

"Well, 1. Because she has never met Damon and 2. You're the one who goes to our school…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Fine and lets just say I see vampire in her, then what?" Stefan asked

"Then we still know she's a super natural being and we still confront her about it." Elena took over for Bonnie.

"And if you don't, then we watch her the rest of the night and see if she's a werewolf." Damon said as he caught on to the plan.

"Alright." Caroline finished happily, "Everything planned?" she asked as everyone laughed.

"You bet." Tyler said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "The plan is ready and set."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Ok again sorry for the delay, but since I have the next 2 chapters already finished the next update should be on Friday! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Klaus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Klaus**

_**The Next Day- **_**Arielle's POV**

I was glad that my first day ended. I decided that the smell I was getting from Tyler, was just my nose playing tricks on me. If I found another werewolf here, great, Someone to relate to. If not, I was just going to keep going. I just want to get back to a normal life and keep going. And when I didn't wake up late this morning, I smiled. I was already getting used to things here. And after getting completely ready, I still had time to stop on the way to school for a coffee.

I was pretty sure today would be a pretty good day. Well that was until I past the calendar. While I was walking by it I noticed today's date was circled with a thick sharpie marker. I groaned, already knowing that was Christopher's way of reminding me that tonight was a full moon. Which meant another stupid transformation.

'_Maybe I should just stay home today…' _was going through my mind before I shook my head and grabbed my car keys walking out the door. _'No.' _I thought, _'That is not what normal girls do.'_

'_Normal girls also don't transform into a wolf...' _I thought sadly as I got into my car.

About five minutes later, I got to a starbucks and pulled into the parking lot. As I was getting out of my car while looking for my wallet, I tripped. Pretty much everything fell out of my purse and onto the ground. I groaned as I went to pick everything up. Things already weren't looking good today.

"I knew I should have just stayed home today…" I mumbled as I continued to stuff things into my purse while getting weird looks for strangers.

"You need any help?" I heard a British accent ask as someone came and helped me pick up my things. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Thanks. Believe it or not this kind of thing happens to me all the time, I'm pretty clumsy." I said as I looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair.

"I'm sure your just having a bad day." He told me as he chuckled.

'_You have no idea…'_ I thought as I finished picking my things up, "I'm Arielle."

"My names Klaus." He said as he smiled, "Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around."

"Uh yeah, I just moved here." I said as he smiled again. Something about this guy was giving me bad vibes. Not to mention he smells really weird. Damn werewolf nose.

"Well then how about I give you a tour around the town sometime." He suggested.

"Um maybe." I replied uneasily. Definitely getting bad vibes. "Look thanks for the help, but I've gotta go, I'm kinda in a rush." I said as I started to walk away.

'Wait." He said, stopping me from leaving, "Let me give you my phone number." He continued as he took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. "Call me if you want that tour."

"Thanks." I replied quickly as he handed me the paper, "I'll see you around sometime." I said even though I was really hoping I wouldn't see this guy again.

I walked into the starbucks but stopped as I looked at the clock on the wall. I had managed to run out of time while picking everything off the ground and talking to Klaus. Who was still running through my mind. He seemed like a nice guy. Maybe I will take him up on that tour offer. '_There was just something off about him, he seemed a little creepy.' _I thought as I pulled into the school.

_**20 minutes earlier- **_**Klaus POV**

I figured today would just be a normal day. Avoid the Salvatores' while plotting my revenge on them and bossing around my hybrids. I was wrong. While at starbucks, waiting for Rebekah to come out, I smelled something. Another werewolf.

Smelling around a bit more, I found a source of the scent. It was a girl in the parking lot picking up what was most likely, her entire purse. I smirked. _'Did I just find a new hybrid?' _I thought.

Deciding to investigate this girl more, I went over to help her.

"You need any help?" I asked her and heard her laugh slightly.

"Thanks. Believe it or not this kind of thing happens to me all the time, I'm pretty clumsy." She said as she looked up at me and I got a better look and smell of her. She was most definitely a werewolf.

"I'm sure your just having a bad day." I told her trying to make conversation.

"I'm Arielle." She said as she finished picking everything.

"My names Klaus." I said with a smiled, "Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around." _'I would have already turned you into a werewolf had I seen you before.' _I thought as she replied.

"Uh yeah, I just moved here." She said as I smiled again. _'Well then, it looks like I have found a new addition to my army.' _ I thought.

"Well then how about I give you a tour around the town sometime." I suggested.

"Um maybe." She replied nervously, "Look thanks for the help, but I've gotta go, I'm kinda in a rush." She said and began to walk away.

'Wait." I interrupted, stopping her from getting away, "Let me give you my phone number." I said as I quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Call me if you want that tour."

"Thanks" she said as she walked away, "I'll see you around sometime." I heard her say as I smirked and got back into my car.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Rebekah jumped in with a coffee in her hands. "Nik! Hurry up and drive! You still have to drop me off at school!" she yelled as she started drinking her coffee. I groaned and started the car, but that girl from earlier came back into my mind, _'Looks like I have my next victim…' _I thought as we started to drive away.

* * *

**Author's Note 1: I'm sorry! I know that this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but that ended up not happening. But I am working on the next chapter (which is when "the plan" will go down), so it should be up by Tuesday. Thanks for reading! And have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan in Action Pt 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 7(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters, still just Arielle.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

'_Today is it.' _Stefan thought, _'We are finally finding out about Arielle.' _As he was getting out of his car, he heard a voice shouting his name. Stefan turned his head to see Elena being practically dragged over by Caroline.

"Are you ready to go through with the plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Of Course." Stefan replied, _'It's not like I have a choice either way…' _he thought to himself.

"Great! Because tonight is a full moon and we need to make sure she isn't a hybrid!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, quick question about the plan." Stefan started,

"Well what is it?" Caroline demanded, thinking that the plan was completely full proof.

"Why do I have to be the one that finds out if Arielle is a hybrid? Can't Bonnie do her witch thing?" Stefan asked.

"Because." Elena began, "Bonnie has no classes with her, and Bonnie doesn't even really know her." She answered.

"You know Stefan." Caroline said interrupting, "We could always just get Damon to do this if you won't."

"Wow, great that's a great idea." Stefan said sarcastically, "Have a guy who she has never even met walk up to her, look into her eyes and see if there is a chance she a vampire." He paused to laugh a very sarcastic laugh before turning serious, "It would be a better idea to walk up to her and shove a steak through her heart and then base our decision on whether she's part vampire or not, by if she's bleeding to death or just decaying on the floor." He finished before starting to walk away.

Caroline and Elena stared at him with an incredulous look before catching up with him. "That's why you have to do it." Caroline said, "Just drop your pencil or something ask her to get it and then see if she has any vampire in her."

"Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have to prepare to creep out the new girl who I don't have a class with until 4th period." He said before walking away leaving Elena and Caroline looking dumbfounded.

After a few seconds, Caroline turned to Elena before pouting, "Ever since he got out of Klaus's influence, he has been a total jerk." She stated referring to Stefan as the girls started walking to their classes.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

Caroline laughed before stopping, "Fun, science." She said with fake joy before turning back to Elena, "I'll talk to you later." She said as Elena nodded. Caroline walked into the classroom and took her seat. A few minutes later Arielle came into the classroom and sat down, just as the bell rang.

"Hey Arielle" Caroline greeted happily.

"Hi Caroline." Arielle said as she smiled. _'She seems excited about something." _She thought to herself as their class began.

**Stefan POV**

After talking with Elena and Caroline, I just wanted to get this day over with so I could get back to what I really wanted, finding a way to kill Klaus. And today it seemed like fate hated me because the entire day was going by incredibly slow. I pretty much was tuning everybody out until the last bell of third period rang. Finally. Now I can get this Arielle thing over with.

When I walked into English class, Arielle was already in her seat. I took my seat next to her when the teacher came in.

'_I to do this before class starts.' _I thought, that was what I wanted at least. Unfortunately throughout the whole day, I couldn't manage coming up with a way. _'Guess this means I'm using Caroline's idea.' _I thought until something popped into my mind.

'_It's worth a shot.' _I thought as I got up and made it look like I was going to the pencil sharpener. As I walked past Arielle's desk, I "accidently" knocked her notebook off her desk causing papers, which I didn't realize were in there, to scatter around the floor. Oops.

She sighed and started to pick up the papers off the floor as I joined her. "I'm sorry Arielle." I apologized as she shook her head and laughed,

"No it's fine, I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose." She said as she smiled.

I mean I just meant to knock down her notebook, not make all her papers go everywhere. So I didn't _technically _do it on purpose.

As we finished picking up the papers, I looked at her and catching some glimpses of her eyes here and there, I didn't see any evidence of her being even relatively a vampire.

"Thanks for the help." She said as she got back into her seat and started listening to the teacher again.

I went back to my seat satisfied with the fact that I was able to find out that Arielle wasn't a hybrid. I was starting to doubt if she was even a werewolf. But I guess that's why we're doing the plan tonight.

The rest of class, I didn't really pay attention, only taking a few notes occasionally. After what seemed like an eternity, the dismissal bell rang. Instantly grabbed my stuff and went to go meet everyone and tell them about my discovery.

"Hey guys!" I called out as I saw Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline up the hall. They all turned and quickly figured out that I had the information we needed.

"Stefan!" Bonnie said excitedly, "I'm guessing you did your thing?" she questioned as I nodded.

"So?" Tyler asked, "Is there any chance that she's a you-know-what?"

You-know-what? I figured that was code word for vampire or something but that didn't mean that it wasn't stupid. Regardless, I shook my head.

"No, there is no chance unless she found a way out of the system." I said as I laughed.

"Well?" Caroline began as she smiled, "What are we waiting for? Let's go pick up the other Salvatore and get ready for phase two of the plan!" she said as we all started walking outside.

"That sounds good to me." Bonnie said happily, "But someone needs to stay and follow Arielle, so that we know where she's going."

"Oh!" Tyler interrupted, "That reminds me I brought these." He said as he pulled out two walkie talkies. I looked confusedly at him,

"Walkie talkies?" I asked as he nodded, "What are they for?"

"So that the group can stay in contact with the person who's going to be watching Arielle." He replied, "Who going to be doing that anyways?" he asked

"I will." Caroline volunteered as everyone nodded.

"Okay." Tyler said as he handed her one of the walkie talkies, "Keep us updated and be careful."

Caroline nodded as everyone started walking cars. "So, everyone but Caroline lets meet at Stefan's house." Elena said as she got into Bonnie's car. We all nodded and started to drive off in the direction of my house.

After about twenty minutes, I was the first one there. I walked into the door and noticed it was strangely quiet. "Damon?" I yelled and got no answer. Suddenly, I heard static. After looking around, I realized that I ended up with the other walkie talkie. After a second of wondering how the hell I got that thing, I pressed the button and talked into it. "Caroline?" I asked, "Are you there?" After a few seconds of static I heard her voice.

"Stefan? Are the others around? Arielle is acting super suspicious."

Just as she said this, everyone came in through the door in time to hear Caroline say the word "suspicious"

"Did I just hear the word suspicious?" Bonnie practically yelled as Elena looked around.

"Where's Damon?" she asked as I shrugged and pressed the button on the walkie talkie again, "Hey Caroline? Have you seen Damon?"

"Yeah, he's here with me." came Caroline's reply as we all looked at each other.

"Why?" we all asked at once.

"He found me sitting in my car with binoculars and after I told him, what I was doing, he wanted to help." Caroline explained, "So I sent him to tail her if I couldn't see her, right now she's in a home depot."

"Okay Caroline, keep us posted." Bonnie told her.

Only a few minutes later did Caroline start shouting something. "You guys are not going to believe this! Arielle just came out with like 20 pounds of chains!"

"Well where is she going now?" Tyler asked

"I don't know but she's driving away!" Caroline said.

"Then follow her." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which is was.

Instead of hearing Caroline actually say anything else, we heard her shouting at Damon to "use his super speed and get in the damn car."

Moments later, we heard the car start and Caroline's voice again, "We caught up with Arielle, and are following her as we speak."

Elena sighed as the walkie talkie went silent, "So now what?" she asked.

Bonnie on the other hand, looked around before sitting on the couch, "We wait." She said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long it was supposed to go up on Friday, but I am having some serious problems with the site. So just wondering, is anyone else having problems with the site? Because I have been trying to post this chapter all weekend! So chapter 8 won't be up till tomorrow or possibly Tuesday depending on when technology decides to work for me(: Bye Guys! See you soon(: **


	8. Chapter 8: Plan in Action Pt 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

**Chapter 8**

**Stefan POV**

After Caroline told us that Arielle had bought a bunch of chains, I was pretty convinced that she was a werewolf. But apparently other people- Bonnie- didn't think that was enough evidence.

"We are doing this plan to see if she can physically turn into a _werewolf_, the fact that she bought some chains doesn't mean that!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie what else could it mean?" I asked harshly.

"She just moved here Stefan! She could be using those chains for anything!" Bonnie shouted as the room pretty much exploded into arguments only to be interrupted by the walkie talkie.

"Hello? Anyone there?" We heard Caroline ask as Tyler responded, "Yes Caroline, we're here, anything happened?"

"Something's going to happen. I'm texting Elena Arielle's address, meet Me and Damon down here pronto." Caroline said.

"Honestly Caroline unless Arielle is tying herself up with the chains, I don't care. We are kind of in the middle of an argument here." I practically yelled as Tyler glared at me.

"Well then you can argue in the car because that's exactly what she's doing!" Caroline screamed back at me.

"What?" Elena asked.

"She's tying herself up with chains! Get down here!" Caroline shouted, clearly annoyed as we froze and looked at eachother.

As if rehearse we all answered at once, "We're on our way."

After 20 minutes, we finally arrived at the address that Caroline sent us. Of course this house is pretty much in the middle of the woods. The one thing we didn't know, was where Caroline and Damon were.

"Caroline? Where the hell are you guys?" I asked into the walkie talkie.

"We're in the car that is flashing it's headlights." Caroline replied.

"Don't flash the headlights!" Bonnie whisper yelled, "We don't want her to know that we're here."

"Calm down! She looks too busy with the chains to notice." Caroline tried to calm her down.

"Whatever, we're here." Elena said as we all got into Caroline's parked car.

"What took you guys so long?" Damon asked harshly.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Hey Stefan, how was your day? What the hell took you guys so long." He yelled with more sarcasm than me. God I hate him sometimes. He was just asking for a fight but before I could yell at him, Elena stopped me.

"It doesn't matter Damon, we're here now and-" she was interrupted by a pained scream.

We all froze and looked at each other before getting out of the car and running towards the garage.

When we got there we saw Arielle pretty crying. After a few more minutes Arielle turned into a werewolf. "No way!" I heard Caroline scream before we all shouted out our own shocked replies to what we just saw.

**Arielle POV**

As I was setting up for my transformation tonight, I had one thought going through my mind. _'My day has not been going to well'_.

Let us count the amount of crappy things that have happened so far.

First; I don't get my coffee because of my own clumsiness.

Second; when Stefan knocked down my notebook today, all my papers spilled out and now I can't find my essay that's due on Monday.

Third; I could have sworn I felt someone following me in the Home Depot.

Fourth; I got weird looks when I bought all the chains at Home Depot.

And to top it all off I'm going to be transforming into a werewolf tonight. Great.

As I finished setting up the chains and getting myself secure, I looked up at the sky.

"Shouldn't be much longer now." I mumbled to myself. "I wonder if anyone else is turning tonight…" I asked no in particular.

Just then, I felt a sudden pain rushing through me. The transformations didn't hurt as bad anymore, but it still hurt. I couldn't help but scream before I broke down crying.

Soon I felt myself slipping away into nothing. I knew what was happening. Aside from the pain of the transformation, I don't get to remember anything from when I was a werewolf. I don't find it fair, but I don't really mind. It's kind of like going to sleep.

Suddenly just as I was turning I heard multiple voices and multiple things were screamed.

"No Way!" Caroline?

"Oh my god!" Elena?

"I told you so!" Tyler?

"What the hell!?" Stefan?

"Dude!" Bonnie?

Then a very calm, "I'll be damned." Who the hell was that?!

I turned my head to the garage window and saw the very shocked faces of Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and the guy I saw outside the school yesterday. Tyler on the other hand seemed please yet surprised at the same time.

Let's refer back to the list of crappy things shall we.

First; I don't get my coffee because of my own clumsiness.

Second; when Stefan knocked down my notebook today, all my papers spilled out and now I can't find my essay that's due on Monday.

Third; I could have sworn I felt someone following me in the Home Depot.

Fourth; I got weird looks when I bought all the chains at Home Depot.

Fifth: I'm going to be transforming into a werewolf _currently._

And to top it all off, my new "friends" are watching me turn into a werewolf. Great.

'_Something tells me this is going to be a long night…' _

**Author's Note: So there's chapter eight, sorry for the shortness, there is a chance that the next chapter might be even shorter. Thank you to everyone for being patient and I'm sorry for the fact that this took forever. I am still having problems with the site so who knows when the next chapter will be up. Bye guys, see you soon(:**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I realized that I suck at updating regularly, so I have decided that I am going to finish typing out this story, and then post the chapters. This way, you guys won't have to wait so long in between updates. I already have a few chapters done, so the entire story should be finished by early November at the very latest. Thank you so much for being patient and I guess until I have all the chapters ready, this fic will be put on a hiatus. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. See you guys soon, bye.**


End file.
